Lazos de una gran amistad
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: Por supuesto que ellos no sabían que ese iba a ser el comienzo de su amistad.


**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

_Este fic participa para el reto especial de aniversario "__**El tapiz de los Black**__" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Las variables que me tocaron fueron: _Cygnus Black I, friendship y rating K (más)_

_Gracias a mi hermana Deb (__Aurora Reid-Parker__) por ser mi beta oficial, por ayudarme a escribir y también porque no sé qué haría sin ti :3_

* * *

**I  
(primer año)**

— ¡Slytherin!

Cuando el profesor le quitó el sombrero seleccionador, Cygnus se encaminó hacia la mesa de su casa. Sabía de antemano que iba a terminar en la casa de Salazar, después de todo era una tradición en su familia, pero debía admitir que había tenido un poco de miedo. ¿Y si hubiera terminado en Ravenclaw? Su madre siempre le decía que era muy inteligente, así que pudiera haber sido una opción. Por suerte no había pasado y ahora, estaba ansioso por escribirle a su familia. Tan ensimismado estaba, que no se dio cuenta cuando otro niño se sentó a su lado.

— ¡Hola! —Saludó el nuevo —Soy Theodore.

Haciendo gala de sus buenos modales, Cygnus también se presentó. No tardaron en empezar a platicar sobre lo que les gustaba hacer, lo que esperaban aprender en el colegio y una infinidad de cosas más. Entre bocados, fueron conociéndose poco a poco y cuando la cena de bienvenida terminó, se encaminaron juntos hacia las mazmorras.

Por supuesto que ellos no sabían que ese iba a ser el comienzo de su amistad.

….

— ¡Felicidades Cygnus! ¿Ya le escribiste a madre?

El niño miró a su hermana con un gesto de fastidio, sobre todo cuando ella posó la mano en su cabeza y le revolvió el cabello.

—Claro que sí —replicó molesto quitando de un manotazo la mano de su hermana.

Ella sonrió, sabiendo cuanto le molestaba a Cygnus que hiciera eso y se alejó por el pasillo, alcanzando a sus amigas.

— ¿Esa era tu hermana? —Preguntó Theodore — ¡Es idéntica a ti! Si te pusieras una peluca podrías pasar por ella.

Cygnus en un principio lo miro con mala cara, pero luego se limitó a darle un codazo en las rio y siguieron caminando hablando de cosas triviales y bromeando entre ellos afianzando mucho más su amistad.

**II  
(tercer año)**

— ¡Max, Ella!

Cygnus miró hacia la niña que se dirigía al taburete y después volteó hacia su amigo.

— ¿Max? ¿Es pariente tuya? —preguntó.

—Es mi hermana.

Los ojos de Cygnus se abrieron un poco más por la sorpresa.

—Y ¿cómo es que no me habías dicho que tenías una hermana? —cuestionó con una ceja levantada. A decir verdad se sentía un poco ofendido porque su amigo no le hubiera compartido esa información cuando él le había contado todo sobre su familia. Es más, ¡hasta conocía a su hermana Misapinoa!

—Es sencillo —respondió Theodore con una sonrisa burlona —, nunca me lo habías preguntado.

Cygnus arrugó la nariz con disgusto, pero justo cuando iba a replicar, la niña apareció frente a los dos amigos y se sentó al lado de su hermano. Con una última mala mirada hacia Theodore, volteó hacia su plato y no volvió a hablar en toda la noche.

…

Theodore se dejó caer sobre la cama de Cygnus y lo miró con una sonrisa.

— ¿Sigues enojado?

El chico se limitó a levantar los ojos del libro que estaba estudiando justo para fulminarlo con la mirada y después volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, ignorando a su amigo.

— ¡Oh vamos! Es una tontería Cygnus. ¿Enserio vas a dejar de hablarme por eso?

Un levantamiento de hombros fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo. Theodore soltó un suspiro y decidió rendirse. Su amigo era un terco de lo peor y ya llevaba tres días sin dirigirle la palabra y, aunque no era el único amigo que tenía, sí era el más divertido y empezaba a aburrirse.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Cygnus volvió a mirarlo, cerró el libro y se cruzó de brazos, esperando algo del otro chico.

—Hago tu tarea durante una semana —propuso su amigo.

El chico Black pareció sopesar la propuesta y tras hacérselo prometer a Theodore, sonrió.

—En realidad solo quería que me pidieras perdón, pero tu idea fue mucho mejor.

Con un salto se alejó corriendo de su amigo que, indignado, le había lanzado el libro que acababa de dejar.

**III  
(quinto año)**

Cygnus se sentó al lado de su amigo en la biblioteca y, tras asegurarse que el bibliotecario miraba hacia un grupo de Gryffindor que estaban haciendo alboroto, se volvió hacia su amigo.

—Exijo que me digas como lo haces.

Theodore miró a su amigo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

— ¿De qué demonios hablas?

—De tu hermana. ¿Cómo la aguantas? —Su amigo se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco — ¡No me mires así! No te deja en paz ni un solo minuto y no deja de hablar.

—Señor Black, si quiere platicar con el Señor Max, salgan al pasillo. Aquí se viene a estudiar.

Cygnus se sobresaltó al ver al bibliotecario a su lado y bajó la mirada hacia el libro que estaba leyendo su amigo, avergonzado por la reprimenda. En cuanto el hombre se alejó, el chico volvió a mirar a su amigo, que se estaba aguantando la risa.

—Si tienes un truco, por favor, dímelo. Me serviría mucho con Misapinoa —susurró

Theodore no pudo aguantarse más y soltó una estruendosa carcajada, haciendo que a ambos los corrieran de la biblioteca.

Ambos chicos salieron rápidamente antes de que les impusieran un castigo. Theodore aún seguía riendo mientras caminaban por los pasillos, lo que ocasionó que Cygnus le propinara un pescozón en la nuca, pero su amigo no dejo de reírse y siguió caminando unos pasos más adelante sobándose el golpe, ignorando a Cygnus que caminaba detrás molesto.

— ¡Idiota! —susurró para sí mismo, pero Theodore lo escuchó lo que provocó que volviera a reír de manera estruendosa.

…

— ¡Hola Cygnus! ¿Has visto a mi hermano? —El chico se limitó a negar con la cabeza, pero Ella continuó — Oh, qué mal. Necesito ayuda con un ensayo de pociones, la verdad es que no entiendo porque deberíamos agregar ojos de pez globo a la preparación… Merlín odio las pociones. ¿Tú no odias las pociones? Todas esas cosas viscosas y…

—Lo siento Ella, tengo mucha tarea que hacer. Si veo a tu hermano le diré que lo estás buscando.

Ella asintió agradecida y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala común, mientras Cygnus se encaminaba a toda prisa hacia su dormitorio. Tenía que huir de esa chica insoportable. En cuanto cruzó el umbral, vio a su amigo recostado en la cama. Cygnus se acercó con el ceño fruncido, agarró su almohada y golpeó a Theodore con ella.

— ¡Deja de esconderte de tu hermana! —exclamó.

El muy maldito solo se rió.

—Lo haré cuando tú dejes de huirle a la tuya por los pasillos.

Cygnus lo miró con mala cara y se sentó en su cama.

**IV  
(séptimo año)**

En cuanto Ella se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin esperando la Selección de ese año, Cygnus no pudo evitar mirarla con la boca abierta. La chica ahora tenía quince años y durante el verano había dejado atrás su apariencia infantil para convertirse en una chica muy hermosa.

—Deja de babear, por Merlín —se quejó Theodore.

—Yo no estaba… —pero su réplica se interrumpió cuando ella volteó a verlo y lo saludó con una sonrisa, quitándole el aliento.

Cygnus se limitó a responder al saludo con una expresión embobada y su amigo negó con la cabeza.

….

— ¡Ella! ¿Necesitas ayuda con algún ensayo?

Ambos hermanos Max miraron a Cygnus con una expresión de sorpresa.

—En realidad sí, pero pensé que estaban ocupados estudiando para los EXTASIS —respondió ella mirándolos con confusión.

—Sí que lo estamos —replicó Theodore.

—Tonterías, siempre tenemos un poco de tiempo libre —comentó Cygnus fulminando a su amigo con la mirada.

Theodore soltó un bufido y se dio la vuelta, dejando solo a su hermana y a su amigo.

….

Cygnus entró al dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo con una enorme sonrisa. Theodore, al verlo, frunció el ceño y dejó de lado el pergamino que estaba leyendo para preguntarle a su amigo el motivo de tanta felicidad, pero Cygnus se limitó a ignorarlo y abrir un libro para empezar a estudiar.

—¡Cygnus! —exclamó perdiendo la paciencia al ver que no contestaba ninguna de sus preguntas.

—Que pesado eres, Theodore. Déjame estudiar un poco.

Su amigo lo miró con enfado, pero a pesar de querer replicarle que de no haberse pasado la tarde con su hermana hubiera tenido tiempo de sobras para estudiar, decidió que era mejor callarse.

….

—Tu hermana es tan…

—¡No termines esta frase! —exclamó Theodore apuntándolo con el dedo.

—¿Qué crees que iba a decir? —preguntó Cygnus con una sonrisa burlona. Su amigo lo fulminó con la mirada —. Para que lo sepas, iba a decir que es muy inteligente, me ayudó con una de mis tareas.

Theodore soltó un suspiro de alivio al oír aquello, había pensado que su amigo iba a soltarle algo poco apropiado sobre la belleza de Ella, como usualmente hacía con cualquier chica que le llamara la atención.

—Aunque no me importaría perderme con ella en algún aula en desuso —agregó con un movimiento de cejas.

—¡Cygnus!

….

—Cygnus, no lo hagas, ¡es mi hermana! —exclamó Theodore.

Se acababa de enterar que su amigo y su hermana iban a tener una cita este sábado y, conociendo como era su amigo, no quería que usara a Ella como hacía con todas las chicas.

—No voy a hacerle daño Theodore —dijo con molestia el chico.

—Te conozco, siempre te la pasas tonteando con las chicas, no quiero que ella salga herida.

Cygnus le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano, haciendo enfadar aún más a Theodore.

—A ver, ¿qué quieres que haga? —preguntó Cygnus después de escuchar a su amigo gritarle mil y una cosa.

—Que la dejes en paz. No quiero que sea tu juguete, Cygnus. Te juro que si le haces daño te lanzo una imperdonable.

**V**

La fiesta en Grimmauld Place estaba en su apogeo. Los invitados estaban entretenidos platicando y entrechocando las copas de vez en cuando, Cygnus no se quedaba atrás, platicando con algunos hombres con los cuales quería tener tratos comerciales. Tomó el último sorbo de su copa y notó que Theodore estaba recargado en una columna, solo. Excusándose con sus acompañantes, se acercó a su amigo.

Se recargó a su lado y por unos momentos ambos se quedaron viendo a la multitud frente a ellos.

— ¿Eso fue lo suficientemente serio para ti? —preguntó con un tono burlón después de un rato.

—Bastante, pero que estés casado con ella no significa que voy a retirar mi amenaza —respondió Theodore.

Ambos amigos se miraron y soltaron una carcajada. No importaba cuantas cosas pasaran entre ellos, sabían que en el fondo siempre podrían contar el uno con el otro, mientras Cygnus no lastimara a Ella, claro.

* * *

**Nota:**

No sabemos casi nada de Ella, así que le cree un hermano mayor porque necesitaba un amigo para Cygnus xD y bueno, eso es todo :D


End file.
